


Detention

by Artemis_Charmed



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Caught in the Act, Detention, F/M, High School, Post 1x13, Public Display of Affection, Recreational Drug Use, Valentine's Day, gossip girl blog post, gratuitous use of last names, implied eating disorder, last names as pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Charmed/pseuds/Artemis_Charmed
Summary: On the most romantic day of the year, she ends up in the most unromantic situation.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on July 20, 2008. Written in Feb. 2008 for a Valentine's Day gift exchange on LiveJournal.
> 
> Takes place after 1x13. Nothing else is canon.
> 
> This is for butterfly_kate over at LJ. Based on the prompt "to be somewhere they shouldn’t."

With her social status down the drain, Blair Waldorf had no reason to sit on the steps of the MET, or out in any other public location.

Lately, she and her best friend, Serena van der Woodsen, ate – well, Blair didn’t actually eat much – in the cafeteria with Serena’s boyfriend, Cabbage Patch – er, Dan. Which was why Blair wasn’t eating, of course. Why else? Having to hang out with them was bad enough, but watching them make goo-goo eyes at each other like no one was around was nauseating.  
  
That was why, on this day, Blair spent her lunch hour away from the love birds.  
  
In an empty classroom.  
At St. Jude’s.  
Alone.  
Almost.  
 _He_ was there.  
  
And the only thing she was hungry for was the playboy of the Upper East Side.  
  
Blair wasn’t sure how it happened, but a couple days ago, they bumped into each other in the van der Woodsen suite; she was there to see Serena and he had just finished talking to his father. The moment they faced each other, alone, silence erupted for about two point seven seconds before their lips crashed into each other. Neither knew who had made the first move. And now they were together in an empty classroom.  
  
It was tacky, disgusting, unromantic, and completely unlike her. Which was why she was there.  
  
The ex-Queen Bee was sitting on top of the teacher’s desk, facing away from the door. Her uniform was all in order. Except her skirt, which was bunched up high by his roaming hands. It was all very in-the-moment and when they were finished with whatever that was going on, all she had to do was pull down her skirt and be on her way.  
  
He was another story. His dark hair was messy from her fingers running through it over and over again, and his tie was loose. It was a very attractive look for him, though. It worked.  
  
His body was between her open legs and he was pressed against her. The button and zipper of his uniform pants was open, but her hands were on his upper body. One hand was stroking his chest and the other one was around his neck, just keeping him close to her. He had one hand on her upper thigh and the other resting on her back. Their lips were joined, only separating every few moments to take in a deep breath before latching on again.  
  
The cough from behind her was unnaturally loud. Blair’s body froze at the fear of being caught in such a position and with whom she was with. He, on the other hand, was about to tell whoever it was off for interrupting them.  
  
Their lips separated and the annoyed boy looked up, glaring daggers at the intruder.  
  
Mr. Ryan, a sophomore English teacher at St. Jude’s, gave his ex-pupil a grin when he saw who the boy was.  
  
 _Busted._  
  
They should have closed the door.  
  
“Mr. Bass. What a pleasant surprise.”  
  
Blair took a deep breath and turned her head to see who it was. The voice sounded too mature to have been a student’s.  
  
“And Miss Waldorf!”  
  
Silence filled the steamy-turned-tense atmosphere as Mr. Ryan’s smile widened at the two in front of him. Caught in the act was an unlikely pair. A known playboy and son of a billionaire, with Constance’s brightest star. Everyone expected this from him, but no one would have imagined finding her in such a compromising position.  
  
“Detention. Today,” he stated, still grinning as he turned his back to them and left the doorway.  
  
Blair finally unfroze the second she could no longer see the teacher.  
  
 _Whack._  
  
“What the fuck was that for, Waldorf?” Chuck exclaimed.  
  
“First you ruin my social status, and now you ruin my school record?” she spat at him.  
  
“Please. One detention won’t ruin you, Waldorf,” he rolled his eyes and leaned into her again to continue what had been interrupted.  
  
But Blair would have none of that. Her hands were on his chest and she shoved him away. “I’m not in the mood, Bass.”  
  
Chuck took a step back because he wasn’t expecting her movement and looked at her. “I beg to different,” he smirked and ran his hand up her thigh.  
  
She grabbed his hand and threw it off and hopped off the table, straightening her skirt. “Beg all you want, Bass,” she smirked and left the classroom.

**XOXO**

Blair walked down St. Jude’s and into Constance Billards’ hallway. She made her way to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. Her outfit was all in place, including her hair, which was straightened today. Her red headband had kept everything in place.  
  
In the mirror, the bathroom stalls were clearly visible, but the thought never made it up to her consciousness today. Instead, Blair only saw her own face. She was smiling despite just having received her first detention because of the horn dog. But, she had to admit it, it had been worth it. With Nate, it was always predictable and safe and the right thing. With Chuck, it was spontaneous, fun, hot, sexy, and wrong. What was the song? _Right Kind of Wrong._ Leanne Rimes made a very good point.  
  
With that thought, Blair left the bathroom and went to her locker to get ready for her next class.

**XOXO**

Blair spun the lock dial, not paying attention to the numbers she paused at. It was all mechanical.  
  
She went to grab her French materials when she saw it. Nothing was ever in her locker unless she put it there herself. No one even slid papers through the slits. So, the single baby blue rose lying on top of her French book was a surprise. For a number of reasons:  
1) No one knew her combination.  
2) With her current social position, no one – no guy – would have given Blair Waldorf anything for Valentine’s Day, except for rude remarks.  
3) No one had ever surprised her like this, not even on a special occasion.  
4) She had been in her locker just before lunch and it wasn’t there.  
5) And the only person who would possibly do it – but it was completely out of his character – and had the means to find her combination, had been with her the entire lunch hour.  
  
Blair picked up the flower and her things for French. Shutting her locker and turning around, she saw him. Smirking. But not in his usual _Chuck Bass smirk._ It was more of a cross between that and a genuine smile. Something only Blair saw. To anyone else, it looked like his standard smirk, but Blair knew Chuck better than she knew herself sometimes – facial expressions and all.  
  
And then a smile spread across her face as they held each others’ gaze for a split second before they went to their separate classes.  
  
Without a mirror, Blair took the baby blue rose and placed it in her hair, using her headband to keep it in place.

**XOXO**

The final bell rang to signal the end of the day, and Blair was at her locker, grabbing her work that she was going to finish in detention. At least she wouldn’t get distracted from her school work for the next hour.  
  
She took her time gathering her belongings before heading off to the only detention room in the joint schools. Blair waited for most of the hallway to clear up, ignoring the remarks from the girls passing by. She was deaf to them because nothing could bring her down today. Except detention, but one little stupid mark on her record was NOT going to make Yale throw her away, she kept reminding herself.  
  
Ten minutes after the final bell, there were only stragglers since everyone rushed out go their dates. Blair walked away from her locker and toward the room, pausing at the doorway to see who else had landed themselves in her position.  
  
A black-haired girl was half asleep in the third seat in the first row. Her head was held up by her hand. Her uniform blouse was loose and she wore too much eye make-up.  
  
Another girl was smacking on a piece of gum in the first seat in the last row. Actually, it looked like she had five pieces in her mouth. _Gross,_ Blair thought with a wrinkle of her nose. A notebook was open on the girl’s desk and she was twirling a pen.  
  
In the back of the room were three boys sitting and a fourth opening the window. A joint was being passed around. Blair didn’t recognize these boys. It was well known that Chuck Bass and Nathaniel Archibald smoked pot, but their crowd was stealthier when they did so. Apparently these boys didn’t know that smoking in front of where staff could see is bad. They must have been too high to realize it at the time.  
  
The gym teacher was in charge of detention. He paused at the doorway behind Blair and shook his head. Mr. Ryan had said that she was to be here, but the gym teacher would not have believed it was true. “Miss Waldorf. Will you be joining us?” he asked sincerely and stepped into the classroom.  
  
As Blair walked in, she noticed one of the boys put the bag and roll under the desk. With a shake of her head, she walked in and sat down in the second seat in the third row. She began to take out her Calculus notebook and the textbook when someone strolled in like he owned the place and plopped down second seat, fourth row.  
  
“You’re late, again, Mr. Bass,” the gym teacher sighed with an eye roll.  
  
Blair felt his presence and looked up, glaring. Just because he had given her a rose did not mean she was going to be nice. He had landed her into detention!  
  
The room was quiet for five minutes before the supervising teacher stood up and left the room.  
  
Blair looked confused by the action but no one seemed to mind. Then she heard the boys.  
  
“Yo, Bass. You in?”  
  
Chuck turned around to look at his classmates who had begun to reroll the pot and pass it around.  
  
“Nah, I’m gonna finish who I was doing before Ryan interrupted,” Chuck told them with a wink.  
  
Blair stopped mid-problem. She clearly heard the smirk in his voice and she looked to the side, glaring at him. She was right. He was smirking and looking directly at her.  
  
The ex-Queen Bee put down her pencil and gave him the classic pissed-off Blair Waldorf look. “Excuse me?”  
  
“That a problem?”  
  
“Yes, you heinous pig!” she scoffed. “You don’t honestly believe you’d be getting any in detention, did you?”  
  
Chuck was fully facing her now. “What else would we be doing?”  
  
“Well, I’m doing my homework,” she sounded irritated.  
  
“Aren’t you the studious one.”  
  
“Yes, Bass, it’s how people get into good schools.”  
  
“My father will take care of that, and so will yours, so why strain yourself.”  
  
“This concept of do-it-yourself is beyond your mental understanding. Go smoke a joint with your like-minded boys.” With that, she returned to her Calculus.

**XOXO**

Ten minutes later, Chuck stood up from his seat and maneuvered himself to stand in front of Blair. He took her left hand that was resting on her school book and tugged, pulling her out of her seat. Her eyes went wide as she looked questionably at the boy. His lips curved back into _her_ smile as he moved her to the side of the desk.  
  
He then sat down in the seat she had just been in and Blair looked confused. Chuck was still holding her hand and pulled her to him. She realized what he was doing and couldn’t help but smile as she positioned herself on his lap.  
  
Their lips crashed together and Blair’s left arm snaked around Chuck’s neck.  
  
After a minute, Blair pulled her lips away and Chuck frowned. He opened his mouth, about to ask what was wrong, when Blair shook her head.  
  
“Thank you,” she smiled and kissed him gently.  
  
“For what?” he asked.  
  
Blair’s right hand went up to her hair and touched the rose. “For the best Valentine’s Day I’ve ever had, Bass.”  
  
“Oh, really?” his lips turned into his infamous smirk.  
  
She glared, “Don’t get cocky on me, Bass.”  
  
“Interesting choice of words. I thought that you liked my – ”  
  
“Say it and die.” Her eyes glared daggers in a threatening look.  
  
Instead, Chuck just grinded his pelvis against her and relocked their lips.  
  
Not a minute later, they were full-on making out in detention and the six others in the room were staring.  
  
“Get a room!” one of the stoner boys shouted at the couple.  
  
Chuck barely moved his lips away from Blair’s and turned to face the boys. “How do you think we got here in the first place?” and then he crashed their lips back together.  
  
They were too preoccupied with each other to notice gum-chewing girl snap a picture with a pop of a gum bubble.

**XOXO**

_Hey, Upper East Siders. Gossip Girl here.  
  
Love is in the air today. Even in detention.   
  
Looks like another mark on your record, **B**. And what would cause our **ex-Queen B** to further ruin her reputation? Why, **C** of course, and apparently neither of them learned their lesson.   
  
Spotted: **B** and **C** making out in detention. Hope everyone else’s Valentine’s Day was just romantic.  
  
You know you love me,  
xoxo Gossip Girl_

_-30-_


End file.
